Lena Isis
is an Aquos Brawler from Gundalia and part of the Gundalian Agents. She is partnered with Phosphos and is part of Ren's team to infiltrate Bakugan Interspace. Personality Lena is a Gundalian tactician who has a close relationship with her Bakugan partner, Phosphos, as demonstrated when Kazarina was about to dispose of her; knowing what would happen, Phosphos ambushed Kazarina, though Lumagrowl easily defeated him. While she is usually subdued and quiet, she becomes rather arrogant in battle. Although she was once loyal to Barodius, after Kazarina put her under hypnosis and used her as a tool, once she was freed, she had no qualms about switching to the other side. She gets along with her friend and tag partner, Zenet Surrow. Biography Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders She first appeared in ''Revelation, where she battled alongside Sid Arkale against Dan and Marucho, but was beaten by Drago's powered-up JetKor. In Confrontation, Ren's team managed to recruit some high-ranked players by using their non-Guardian Bakugan, and lost, thus proving they were powerful players. She and Mason then brought the two kids back to Barodius and Kazarina so that Kazarina could hypnotize them. In Escape From Darkness, she and Zenet battled Fabia and Avatar Marucho. Lena took the first move and was clever enough to realize that the second Aranaut was a digital clone, but failed to realize Marucho was an avatar until Ren revealed it to them. In The Scared Orb, her real form was shown during a talk with the Emperor. In Battle For the Second Shield, she and Kazarina fought against Shun, but Lena quickly lost to Shun, while Kazarina lost to both Dan and Shun. Afterwards, remembering Gill's warning that Kazarina would punish her if she lost, Lena attempts to have Phosphos ambush Kazarina, to no avail as Lumagrowl easily takes Phosphos down. For both her failure and her insubordination, Kazarina disposes of her. Ren later apologizes to Lena for her fate, after overhearing Kazarina and Gill's conversation. However, she, Sid, Jesse, and Zenet were revealed to be alive in Sid Returns. Sid was the only one to escape, leaving the rest to be hypnotized by Kazarina in Redemption. The three were briefly shown in Final Strike, kneeling before Emperor Barodius, who is about to depart on an invasion to Neathia. In Broken Spell, she is shown battling against Jake. However, after Kazarina was killed by Gill, she was freed from her hypnosis. Afterwards, she, Jesse, and Zenet offer to help fight Barodius, which Captain Elright accepts. In Code Eve, she and Phosphos are shown hiding behind Neathian buildings. She was about to use the ability "Gorgon Viper" when Phosphos was defeated by Phantom Dharak. Then she, Zenet and Jesse reunite again with Mason and Nurzak. In Destiny Revealed, she returns to Gundalia with Ren, Mason, Zenet, Jesse, and Nurzak. Bakugan Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders *Aquos Phosphos (Guardian Bakugan) *Gold Terrorcrest (Battle Gear) *Aquos Gren Trivia *She is the only Gundalian Agent to have her hair match her attribute, inversely, Stoica, a major Twelve Order, with the same attribute, does not match with the color of his hair. *She greatly resembles Nanao Ise from Bleach, with similar glasses and hairstyle in human form. *She also resembles Rebecca a character from the movie Pokémon Destiny Deoxys as they have similar hairstyles, wear glasses, wear similar outfits, and both use a blue colored monster. *Her last name is very similar to the word oasis, which is a fertile spot in a desert where water is found. *She and Zenet seem to be friends, probably because they are the only female members of Ren's team. *Her last name, Isis, is the name of the Egyptian goddess that represents a good wife and mother, and who also is in control of the underworld along with her husband. * Lena is the only minor Twelve Orders member to not participate in a one-on-one brawl. *She and Mylene Farrow resemble each other; both are Aquos brawler villains with blue hair, are smart with a bossy attitude, are 18 years old in their respective seasons, and are good friends with another member of their respective groups (Lena with Sid and Mylene with Volt). *She is the only Gundalian and female character who wears glasses, though they are less noticeable in her true form. **Her glasses are Quevedo style glasses. *Lena and Jesse are the only ones to leave something behind after being disposed of. Lena's glasses are left after Kazarina attacks her and Jesse leaves behind his book. Battles Lena has won four on-screen battles, and is the only Gundalian to not have a solo match. She is smart and can use her abilities to turn the tables on an opponent, but she becomes too arrogant and her plans always backfire. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders de:Lena Aisis Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalians Category:Former Villains Category:Twelve Orders Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Aquos Users Category:Female